In a workshop environment, such as a wood-working workshop, a table saw is commonly used to cut a workpiece, such as a piece of wood, plastic, metal or the like. A table saw is a piece of power equipment that has a flat table to support a workpiece, and a blade extends up through an opening in the table. The workpiece is placed on the table and pushed forward into the spinning blade to make a cut.
In order to access the portion of the blade that is below the table surface for changing the blade or for other tasks, an opening is left in the table, and during use, the opening is filled by a removable table insert. The insert has a flat surface to match the surface of the table and a slot through which the blade extends. It is important that the table insert be secured in the saw so that it does not come loose while the blade is spinning, as this would create a hazard.
Some inserts are designed as “zero-clearance” inserts. A zero-clearance insert has a slot that matches as closely as possible the profile or width of the blade. To achieve this, a zero-clearance insert is manufactured without a slot for the blade. The zero-clearance insert is then installed in a saw with the blade lowered to a position below the table surface. The motor is turned on so that the blade spins and the spinning blade is slowly raised so that is cuts through the zero-clearance insert, leaving a slot in the insert that matches as closely as possible the profile of the blade. It is particularly important that the table insert be securely kept in place during this process.
In the past, inserts have been held in place by screws that extend through a hole in the insert and thread into a bore in the table. Such a configuration, however, makes it inconvenient for a user to install or remove the insert because a screwdriver would be required. Also, the screw could be lost or a screwdriver might not be readily available.
This document describes a table insert designed for a table saw which mechanically, and easily, locks in place without the use of tools.